


Piercings

by melancholyMisfit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: GamTav - Freeform, M/M, pbj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyMisfit/pseuds/melancholyMisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee finally manages to convince Tav to get a piercing. A short fic requested by anon on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a part of March PBJ! I asked for prompts and the first one was for GamTav. Like I don’t love writing these precious babies.  
> Prompt: gamzee going along with tavros while he gets a piercing or tattoo?  
> I absolutely adore this one so this should be fun to write! Maybe cute babies will kill my headache.

“Just sit back and relax.” The leather clad woman instructed as she gathered her utensils.

Tavros took a deep breath as he sat in the chair that reminded him far too much of a dentist’s chair. He glanced at the boy standing near the wall that held the tattoo display. His hands were shoved in his pockets, his chin tips up toward the display case and a lazy smile gracing his painted face. He seemed so relaxed while Tavros sat squirming in his seat, a human shaped ball of nerves.

Tav had never thought he’d be here even considering getting a piercing. Originally Gamzee had been trying to convince him to get a tattoo but he figured he could always take the piercing out if he wanted to. It was less permanent and would only hurt for a moment where a tattoo would take at least an hour to complete. He wasn’t sure he could handle that. Still, he was beyond nervous.

“Alright, are you ready for this, cutie?” The woman asked, winking at the blushing Tav.

“I…guess so.” There was obvious doubt in his voice. 

Gamzee finally turned his attention back to the shaking boy with a grin. He sauntered over to slouch onto the stool that sat near the chair. He grabbed one of Tav’s hands in his and laced their fingers together.

“You’ll be fine bro. Just motherfucking chill. It’s just a piercing.” He calmed.

Tavros’s cheeks lit up to a brighter shade of red, a small smile working its way onto his lips. He took another deep breath before turning to the woman with the needle. He swallowed before nodding his head, a sign that he was ready. Even if he really wasn’t. Gamzee’s hand on his was all the courage he needed. She placed the clamp on the left side of his nose after cleaning it with rubbing alcohol. Tavros turned his eyes to Gamzee who was watching the woman work.

A second later Tav’s hand was squeezing Gamzee’s fingers as his eyes watered from the sharp pain. She dabbed at the outside with more rubbing alcohol. He winced as she pushed the nose ring through the fresh hole in his flesh. She handed Tav a mirror so that he could inspect the new addition to his face. It wasn’t bad. It actually kind of looked cool on him.

He turned to Gamzee only to find a dorky grin and intense eyes directed at him. Returning the smile, Tav released his hand and pushed himself from the chair. “How, uh, does it look?”

“Motherfucking badass Tav.” He responded, placing a hand on Tav’s cheek and turning his head so he could get a better look.

“Really? I was a little worried I’d look silly.”

“Nah, not silly.” He placed a kiss to the tip of his nose and chuckled. “More like sexy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to end that differently but nothing else would come out so enjoy that half-assed ending!  
> Guys with nose rings are hot, who’s with me? I think lip rings are pretty freaking sweet too. I just want to clarify that, while I have been with others getting tattoos and piercings, I’ve never gotten one myself! I’m assuming a clamp is used on the nose. I mean, I don’t really know. I only know two people with a nose piercing and I wasn’t with either when it was done. I’m also assuming it’s a bit like getting your ears pierced. As in having to use a stud before you can switch it out for a hoop? Or whatever you call them when they’re a nose ring. Are they still called hoops? Rozia needs some freaking schooling here on piercing, who’s gonna step up?  
> Also tattoos. I’ve been with my sister twice and my cousin once and both times took at least an hour so I’m basing my info on that.


End file.
